Au delà
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Draco Malfoy est dans l'Au-delà. Il y fait quoi à votre avis ? Il attend son cher ennemi Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Au-delà.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Pairing : Draco Malfoy et dès que possible Harry Potter

Rating T

Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à la Grande Madame Rowling, à l'exception de l'Au-delà et des Anges qui font partie d'une culture à peu près universelle.

o – o – o – o

Acte 1 : de Poudlard à l'Entre-Deux-Mondes.

« Aspirange Draco ! Veuillez vous éloigner de la rambarde. Vingt personnes attendent pour consulter la Vue-Sur-Terre que vous monopolisez. Votre guerre est terminée ! Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde sur votre planète ! Vous avez retrouvé votre camarade Vincent ... Langgouste ... non, Crabbe ... Qui attendez-vous encore ?

-Théodore Nott, mon meilleur ami, qui est dans le coma à Sainte Mangouste. Victime d'un bon petit Sectum Sempra. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Je guette son départ de là-bas et son arrivée ici. Vous savez comme on est déboussolé quand on se retrouve dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes sans y être préparé. Je voudrais l'accueillir moi-même et le réconforter de ma présence.

-Hmm ... Draco ... Vous savez bien qu'ici nul ne peut mentir ... L'appareil n'est pas braqué sur votre hôpital sorcier. Chaque fois que vous venez sur ce balcon, c'est pour rechercher la même personne. Qu'espérez-vous ? Ce jeune homme est sorti de votre grande bataille avec juste quelques égratignures. Il est vivant et en pleine forme. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il vous rejoindra !

-Vous êtes drôle, Ange Adriel ! Où avez-vous piqué cette expression ? Ici le temps n'existe pas, il n'y a ni demain ni la veille ! C'est toujours « aujourd'hui et maintenant » ... Bon, d'accord, je vais laisser ma place au premier crétin ... au premier décédé venu ! Mais je reviendrai dès qu'un appareil sera libre ! Rien à foutre de vos distractions puériles ! Colorier des rêves ! Jouer à saute-mouton avec les nuages ! Chanter dans la chorale des Séraphins ! Vous m'avez bien regardé, mon bon Ange ?

-Oh oui, mon beau Draco ! Vous êtes magnifique ! Les rumeurs venant d'en bas n'avaient pas menti ! Vos cheveux d'or blanc ! Vos yeux d'argent ! Votre corps parfait ! Votre charme incomparable ! ... Avec en prime votre attitude hautaine, votre voix traînante et par dessus tout votre mauvais caractère ! Vous ne méritez pas encore la tunique blanche et l'auréole ! Il va falloir changer si vous voulez passer la Grande Porte et devenir Ange à part entière !

-Mais je me trouve très bien comme je suis et où je suis ! Rien à foutre de votre Paradis de pacotille ! On y perd toute sa vie antérieure pour soi-disant baigner dans le bonheur total ! Toujours sourire ! Toujours être aimable ! Et faire des ronds-de-jambe par ci ! Et chanter des louanges par là ! Ce doit être chiant à force !

-Oh ! Aspirange Draco ! Vous venez de prononcer un mot classé X ! L' Archange Zarziel va sûrement vous enlever des points-sainteté ! Vous aurez peut-être un travail d'intérêt général à faire ! Ou vous serez privé de votre crème glacée favorite ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! J'ai été désigné pour être votre Guidange mais ce n'est vraiment pas de tout repos ! Venez avec moi à la comptabilité et ensuite, regagnez votre reposoir. Vous avez fait assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui. »

L'aspirant-Ange Malfoy suivit son mentor en grommelant entre ses dents :

_« C'est aujourd'hui à toute heure dans ce foutu monde ! Saloperie d'Au-delà ! Rien à cirer de leur Jardin des Délices ! Je n'ai pas demandé à y venir, moi ! J'y suis par hasard ! Putain de Yaxley qui a mal contrôlé son Avada ! Et il s'en est tiré, le bougre ! Enfin, il est à Azkaban avec mon père et quelques autres ! T'en foutrai, moi, des Mangemorts à la va-comm' j' te-pousse !_

_Heureusement que l'Autre là, le Tyran, le Maître des Ténèbres ... enfin le Lord Machin-de-la-Mort-qui-tue ... heureusement que LUI a cassé sa pipe et sa baguette et qu'il a été envoyé directement aux Enfers ! Sans passer par la case Regrets Éternels ! Trépassé ! Disparu ! Parti ad patres avec ses grands pieds devant ! ... _

_( Gros soupir... ) Dommage qu'ils ne se soient pas entre-tués à la fin du combat ! ... Si seulement son adversaire aussi avait clamsé ! ... Je ne serais pas là, à attendre, comme un con ... »_

o – o – o – o

Draco Malfoy avait été « fauché » par erreur au beau milieu de la bataille de Poudlard.

Potter venait de le sortir de justesse de la Salle sur Demande, ravagée par le Feudeymon. Crabbe y était resté. Bien fait pour lui ! Il était responsable du désastre ! Goyle avait filé sans demander son reste. Le Survivant courait dans les couloirs avec ses deux inséparables, Weasley et Granger. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Draco les avait suivis. Le foutu Griffondor venait de lui sauver la vie !

Et c'était à ce moment-là que le Destin s'était rappelé à son bon souvenir. Malgré l'intervention du Saint Sauveur de l'Humanité, l'heure de sa mort avait bel et bien sonné. D'accord, c'était plus supportable que de griller vif mais le résultat était le même ! Il avait pris un Avada en pleine poitrine et il s'était écroulé derrière la balustrade, en haut des escaliers du Hall.

Yaxley était l'auteur du sortilège. A sa décharge, Draco pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il visait la Sang-de-Bourbe qui descendait en courant vers le rez-de-chaussée mais il avait reçu sur la tête une grosse boule de cristal lancée par Trelawney et l'Impardonnable avait dévié de sa cible. C'était lui qui en avait hérité !

Sur le coup, il n'avait rien senti. Il avait juste vu un éclair vert foncer sur lui et puis plus rien ... Il s'était peut-être écoulé une ou deux secondes. Puis sa conscience était revenue. Il était toujours debout, derrière la balustrade. Il n'avait mal nulle part. Potter et ses acolytes sortaient du Hall en courant. Yaxley était par terre, assommé. La bataille continuait de tous côtés. Ouf ! Il y avait eu un miracle ! Il était sauf !

Seulement quelque chose avait changé autour de lui. La lumière était différente. Plus claire. Plus blanche. Le bruit semblait atténué, assourdi. Il ne respirait plus l'odeur âcre du feu et des explosions ... D'ailleurs, il ne respirait plus du tout ... Et alors il avait vu ... Il avait réalisé ... Il avait compris ...

SON CORPS s'était écroulé sur le sol ! Joliment d'ailleurs ! Dans une posture élégante, comme tout ce que faisait un Malfoy ! N'empêche ! Lui, Draco, était toujours debout. Mais il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son enveloppe charnelle. Putain ! Il avait réellement reçu un Avada en pleine poire ! Il était vraiment passé de vie à trépas !

Heureusement, il n'était pas vaporeux comme un fantôme. Il était tel qu'il avait toujours été. Enfin pas tout à fait. Dean Thomas et Justin Finch-Fletchley s'étaient arrêtés à côté de lui, ils avaient regardé vers le bas. L'un des deux avait dit « Mince ! Malfoy est mort ! » Et ils étaient repartis, courbés en deux pour échapper aux sortilèges.

Draco était toujours lui-même. A quelques petits détails près : il avait cessé de respirer, son cœur ne battait plus et il avait quitté son corps terrestre.

Il « vivait » toujours mais sous une nouvelle apparence et il évoluait dans un autre monde. Il pensa tout à coup à ce qu'on racontait sur la quatrième dimension. Avant, quand il était « un être humain normal », il n'y croyait pas. Il lui fallait revenir sur ses convictions premières. En fait, il était bel et bien « mort », il était passé « de l'autre côté » et par voie de conséquence, il était invisible pour les « mortels ».

Il avait regardé autour de lui. Il n'était pas le seul dans son cas. D'autres personnes flottaient ou se déplaçaient lentement dans le Grand Hall. Des gens des deux bords, Mangemorts et élèves de Poudlard mêlés. Les premières victimes de la bataille.

Il avait reconnu Antonin Dolohov et l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Ils ne combattaient plus, ils regardaient autour d'eux d'un air détaché. Le contraste était frappant entre leur air apaisé et les visages grimaçants des « vivants » qui les entouraient. Certains des « morts » restaient sur place, d'autres avançaient. Les murs de pierre ne semblaient pas les arrêter. Ils passaient tout simplement au travers.

Ainsi, tout ce qu'on racontait sur la vie après la mort était vrai ! Il y avait un « Au-delà » ! Et il allait le découvrir ! Ça faisait bizarre ! En moins d'une minute, il avait changé de statut. De « corps solide rivé au sol par les lois de la gravité » il s'était transformé en « corps léger capable de se mouvoir à volonté, dans toutes les directions ». Tous ses à-priori étaient à revoir !

Il ne pesait rien. Chaque fois qu'un vivant risquait de lui rentrer dedans ou même simplement de l'effleurer, sa nouvelle apparence corporelle s'écartait gracieusement, sans effort. Et pendant qu'il glissait légèrement au-dessus du grand escalier, plusieurs sortilèges l'avaient traversé sans lui causer le moindre mal.

Autour de lui, le bruit était confus, les cris résonnaient bizarrement, avec à chaque fois une sorte d'écho lointain. Et puis, il y avait cette lumière qui sourdait de partout et qui nimbait le décor d'une brume claire. Il évoluait dans un monde à la fois archi connu et totalement nouveau : Poudlard et l'au-delà de Poudlard ...

Il était sorti du Hall sans même s'en apercevoir. La clarté était encore plus vive au dehors. Elle dessinait une sorte de chemin montant, passant au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Tout au bout, il y avait un halo éclatant et plusieurs « morts » se dirigeaient déjà dans cette direction. C'était comme la lumière éblouissante d'un phare fixe, attirant irrésistiblement vers elle des papillons éblouis.

Dans le parc, c'était le chaos. Des géants, des acromantules, des hordes sauvages de Mangemorts attaquaient le château de toutes parts. Des flammes gigantesques, des explosions ravageaient les tours et faisaient s'écrouler les murs millénaires. L'armée de Voldemort gagnait la bataille. Ses adversaires tentaient encore de résister mais la fin semblait proche.

Draco était là, dans le parc de Poudlard, il assistait à un combat dantesque et en même temps, il était déjà parti ... Sans même s'en rendre compte, il suivait les autres sur la voie lumineuse. On aurait dit qu'un tapis roulant l'emmenait au ralenti vers un « ailleurs » qui lui faisait signe ... qui l'appelait ... Il avançait sans bruit, sans précipitation ... Il passait au-dessus de la cime des arbres ... Du temps s'était écoulé ... Maintenant il faisait nuit noire ...

NON ! Il ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu. Quelque chose le retenait ici. Une scène qui se déroulait en bas, dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite. Il sortit sans effort du chemin lumineux et descendit en flottant vers le sol. Potter était là, seul, face au Maître des Ténèbres. Des Mangemorts faisaient cercle autour d'eux. Un grand feu illuminait leurs visages. Draco reconnut son père mais détourna les yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui attirait son regard.

Le Griffondor était immobile, les bras ballants le long du corps, les mains vides. Il fixait son adversaire droit dans les yeux. Le Lord Noir penchait un peu la tête et arborait un affreux rictus de triomphe. Il pointait sa baguette sur le Survivant et hurlait : « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le jeune sorcier était projeté en arrière et s'écroulait comme un pantin disloqué. Il ne bougeait plus. Et tout à coup, Draco était très content. Le nouveau Potter allait sortir de son corps et viendrait le rejoindre. Ils partiraient ensemble vers « l'Au-delà ». Et ça lui faisait plaisir. Finies les querelles terrestres ! Là où ils allaient, elles n'avaient plus cours !

Mais rien ne se passait. Les Mangemorts hurlaient et riaient. Pourtant leurs cris de joie sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Ils s'amenuisaient et finissaient par disparaître. Le Lord Noir avait levé ses bras squelettiques en signe de victoire. Mais Draco en était sûr, Potter n'était pas mort ! Il n'avait pas pris sa nouvelle apparence ! Il avait résisté au sortilège ! Il était protégé par quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un Avada !

La scène s'estompait. De nouveau, Draco se retrouvait sur le chemin de lumière. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait Colin Crivey, les yeux écarquilles, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était trop jeune pour faire la guerre ! Draco se souvenait vaguement de son adoration pour Potter. Et pourtant le petit blond partait, sans un regard en arrière !

Une deuxième fois, Draco s'arrêta. Il était libre de ses mouvements. La lumière fixe pouvait attendre. Il fit demi-tour. Il repartait vers Poudlard, vers les combats. Il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Pas mort le Survivant après avoir pris comme lui un Avada dans le buffet ? Ce n'était pas normal et ce n'était pas ... Draco hésitait à dire « Ce n'était pas juste ! » Les mots n'avaient pas le même sens des deux côtés du monde.

La bataille avait repris dans le Parc. Mais l'espoir avait changé de camp. Des centaines de personnes escaladaient le mur d'enceinte et attaquaient les Mangemorts. De la Forêt Interdite sortaient les centaures armés d'arcs et de flèches. Des Sombrals et même un hippogriffe semaient la terreur dans les rangs de l'armée des Ténèbres.

Draco observait tout cela d'assez haut et il s'en foutait royalement ou plutôt cette débauche de violence ne le touchait pas. Il était au-delà. Il cherchait Potter des yeux et ne le trouvait pas. Le Griffondor avait toujours été dans sa ligne de mire. C'était maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Et soudain, il le vit ! Il était au milieu du grand Hall et il défiait Voldemort, avec cette fois une baguette magique en main.

Le Lord Noir irradiait d'une puissance terrible. Sa baguette dégageait des torrents de magie et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à toucher son adversaire. Potter évitait les sortilèges avec une agilité incroyable mais aucune flamme verte ne jaillissait de sa main tendue. Potter ne jetait pas d'Avada. Sans doute attendait-il un moment favorable, l'instant où son adversaire, aveuglé par la rage, baisserait sa garde.

Et puis ...

Draco avait compris à ce moment-là que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon pour les vivants et chez les morts. La scène ultime n'avait sans doute duré qu'une poignée de secondes. Rapide. Violente. Décisive. Lui la voyait se dérouler très lentement, au ralenti.

Deux cris qui résonnaient et se répercutaient longuement de mur en mur, d'écho en écho.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » « AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

A la seconde précise où la foudre verte sortait de sa pointe, la baguette magique de Lord Voldemort lui était arrachée des mains, elle voltigeait sous le plafond noirci par la fumée en dessinant plusieurs arabesques ... à grande vitesse pour les spectateurs, avec une lenteur irréelle pour Draco ... et elle se retournait contre son Maître.

Le sortilège mortel frappait le Mage Noir en plein front.

Il tombait. D'un coup. Le corps raidi. Les yeux grands ouverts.

Et Draco était témoin d'une scène qu'il ne comprenait pas en totalité et que peu d'autres personnes pouvaient voir … Seulement des victimes de la bataille … Remus Lupin tenant par la taille une jeune femme aux cheveux violets … Deux Mangemorts qui déjà s'éloignaient … Les autres spectateurs étaient immobiles, sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

Le corps sans vie de Lord Voldemort gisait à terre. C'était la vision des « vivants ».

Les « morts » voyaient autre chose. De cette enveloppe charnelle foudroyée sortait la nouvelle apparence de feu le Maître des Ténèbres.

Et même dans l'Au-delà où cela ne comptait pas, c'était hideux.

Le Lord Noir avait divisé son âme en plusieurs Horcruxes qui avaient été détruits les uns après les autres. Draco l'ignorait mais c'était visible. Il lui manquait un bras et l'une de ses jambes était totalement décharnée. Sa poitrine était trouée de part en part à la place du cœur. On voyait au travers. Il n'avait qu'un œil, l'autre orbite était vide et sanguinolente. Ses dents étaient en partie découvertes et son crâne chauve perdait de la cervelle par plusieurs orifices. Sa robe de sorcier en loques cachait mal son squelette aux chairs pendantes. Une vision d'horreur.

Contrairement aux autres morts, il ne flottait pas et ne se dirigeait pas vers la lumière. Il avançait péniblement sur un sol qui, sous ses pas, devenait mou et glissant. Il ouvrait une bouche hurlante en tombant sur les genoux. Puis il se faisait lentement aspirer par une matière noire et gluante. Il disparaissait peu à peu et la dernière vision que Draco en avait, c'était sa main unique tendue vers le ciel dans un ultime appel au secours.

Mais il n'y avait pas de rémission pour Lord Voldemort.

Draco avait vu des Mangemorts prendre la direction de la lumière et pourtant certains d'entre eux étaient chargés de crimes. Tous les morts sauf LUI allaient dans la même direction. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui se passait ensuite, quand on arrivait au bout du chemin lumineux. Etait-on jugé ? Condamné ? Pardonné ? Où allait-on ? Au Paradis ? En Enfer ? Ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien.

Mais la décision semblait avoir été prise d'avance pour le Maître des Ténèbres.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans un monde de noirceur. Il avait blessé, torturé, tué à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait répandu la terreur autour de lui et il avait voulu devenir le Maître du Monde. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de sa faute. Sans doute était-il né comme ça et son enfance malheureuse n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il ne bénéficiait d'aucune indulgence. Ce qui était impardonnable dans le cas de Lord Voldemort, c'était l'idée épouvantable qu'il avait imaginée et surtout réalisée, le projet fou de vouloir se rendre immortel en morcelant la partie la plus précieuse et la plus inaliénable de lui-même.

N'importe quelle âme, même très noire, pouvait espérer son rachat. Pas une âme éclatée, déchiquetée, réduite à quelques misérables lambeaux.

o – o – o - o

Draco errait dans Poudlard dévasté en ayant toujours devant les yeux la disparition horrible de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Beaucoup de temps terrestre avait dû passer. La bataille était terminée et apparemment, la mort de leur chef avait provoqué la débandade des Mangemorts et des autres assaillants. Finalement le camp de Potter avait gagné mais l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances.

Dans la grande Salle à manger, on avait réuni les morts du Château. Draco n'était pas entré. De la porte, il avait vu des familles réunies autour d'un des leurs, étendu à même le sol. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient. Fred Weasley était là, du moins son corps. Lui avait déjà pris la route pour l'Au-delà, le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à s'amuser et à faire des farces dans son nouveau monde. Les morts partent gaiement. Le chagrin, c'est pour ceux qui restent.

Georges tenait la main de son frère et son visage était trempé de larmes. Ses parents, sa sœur, ses frères, tous les « cheveux roux » que Draco méprisait tant avant, tous entouraient le corps et le veillaient, muets, immobiles, soudés par le malheur Et tout à coup, Potter était apparu, pâle et épuisé, l'air dévasté, du sang dans les cheveux. Il avait serré Molly Weasley dans ses bras ...

Draco n'avait pu en supporter davantage et il était parti.

On avait regroupé les morts de l'autre bord dans une salle de classe vide. Draco n'en connaissait que deux ou trois. Greyback le loup-garou, Goyle senior, sa tante Bellatrix qui même dans la mort avait gardé son rictus sauvage ... Lord Voldemort manquait à l'appel. On avait dû le transporter ailleurs, loin de la vue des rescapés, de crainte d'un lynchage post-mortem.

Draco découvrit son propre corps un peu à l'écart des autres. Il resta un moment à contempler son visage apaisé. Il était le seul à flotter au-dessus de tous ces cadavres. Les autres « morts » avaient déjà quitté ce lieu funèbre pour emprunter le chemin de lumière.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder ici, quand il entendit un léger bruit. Il n'y avait personne, pourtant il en était sûr, quelqu'un sanglotait et reniflait. Il faisait sombre. Quelques bougies éparses répandaient une lueur fumeuse. Qui était là et se cachait pour pleurer ?

Il y eut un mouvement près de lui et instinctivement, il fit un écart et flotta plus haut. Il tressaillit. Une main rejetait de côté une cape qui rendait invisible et à genoux à côté de son corps inerte, il y avait Potter.

Potter qui pleurait en le regardant.

Potter qui tendait la main et repoussait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Potter qui murmurait des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à entendre.

Qui se penchait comme s'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ...

Qui reculait brusquement, passait le dos de sa main sur ses yeux débordant de larmes, rajustait sa cape sur lui et disparaissait, laissant sur place un Draco stupéfait.

Il aurait dû ne rien ressentir. Il était dans l'Au-delà tout de même ! Et pourtant, il y avait en lui une boule douloureuse qui battait comme son cœur autrefois. Même mort, il était encore capable de sentiments. Pas de haine comme avant. Impossible de haïr dans sa nouvelle condition. Pas d'amour non plus c'était sûr ! Non. Juste une curiosité, une attirance. L'envie d'en savoir plus ...

Puis Draco avait repris la route et cette fois, il ne s'était pas arrêté avant d'avoir atteint l' Entre-Deux-Mondes. Il avait été accueilli par Adriel, l'Ange qui lui était attribué comme guide et mentor. Celui-ci lui avait tout expliqué. Dès qu'il se serait détaché de sa vie antérieure, il pourrait passer la Grande Porte et devenir Ange à part entière.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas oublier. Draco ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu d'où il pouvait guetter ce qui se passait en bas à l'aide d'un appareil spécial, la Vue-sur-Terre. Ainsi, à intervalles réguliers, il avait des nouvelles de Potter. Il l'attendait. Il voulait lui parler avant de perdre ses souvenirs. Il avait raté quelque chose d'important de son vivant. Pas question d'ignorer ce que c'était en entrant trop tôt dans la béatitude !

o – o – o - o

« Encore vous Draco ! Tenez, aujourd'hui, je vous annonce l'arrivée d'une de vos connaissances : Marcus Flint, votre ancien camarade d'école. Ma collègue Urielle, qui est sa Guidange, l'a lu sur son dossier. Il est mort d'un accident de balai. Souhaitez-vous lui souhaiter la bienvenue ?

-Rien à foutre de Marcus Flint ! C'était un connard fini !

-Draco, vous ne changerez jamais ! Encore quelques points de perdus ! A quoi ça vous sert d'en gagner en faisant la lecture aux Chérubins, les petits Bienheureux qui fréquentent le Jardin des Loisirs que vous avez créé pour eux ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi ce livre dont ils sont si friands et dont ils réclament sans arrêt la suite ?

-Un livre d'aventures que j'écris à mes moments perdus ... Aujourd'hui et maintenant comme on dit dans ce monde ... L'histoire romancée d'un jeune sorcier nommé Harry Potter. Tout le monde adore !

-Harry Potter ! Encore et toujours lui ! Plus vous y pensez, moins vous vous rapprochez de la Grande Porte ! J'en fais quoi, moi, de la belle robe blanche que je vous ai préparée ? Et votre auréole que je suis obligé d'astiquer de peur qu'elle ne ternisse à force de vous attendre ! Et puis, j'aimerais bien prendre un peu de repos ! Il faut toujours vous surveiller ! C'était quand la dernière fois où vous avez essayé d'aller faire un petit tour sur terre ? Aujourd'hui, n'est-il pas ? Contentez-vous donc de regarder par la longue-vue ! Vous en apprendrez davantage ! C'est quoi les nouvelles en ce moment ?

-Harry Potter a terminé ses études d' Auror. Il va se marier avec la sœur de son pote, la mini belette femelle ! Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir ! C'est une chauve-furie avec des yeux torves et des cheveux carotte. Elle a autant de charme qu'un Scroutt à pétard ! Il va s'emmerder comme un Véracrasse dans un bocal !

-J'ose espérer que vous ne dites pas des horreurs pareilles devant les enfants ?

-Bien sûr que non, Adriel. J'ai été bien élevé, je sais me tenir en société ! Aujourd'hui, mon Harry Potter vole au secours d'une malheureuse jeune demoiselle, emprisonnée dans un donjon et gardée par un terrible dragon, genre Magyar à pointes … Sauveur-du-Monde un jour, Sauveur-du-Monde toujours ! … Je me demande s'il ne pourrait pas plutôt s'occuper de Draco Malfoy qui se morfond « aujourd'hui et maintenant » dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes. Pourquoi les Princes Charmants sauvent-ils toujours des filles ? Dans notre monde de parité, ils pourraient aussi délivrer des garçons !

-Je ne suis pas contre, Draco, mais rappelez-vous qu'ensuite, ils doivent s'aimer, se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ! Aimez-vous Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ?

-... ? ... ? ... Vous débloquez Ange Adriel ! Aujourd'hui encore, Harry Potter est mon ennemi ! J'y tiens absolument ! Pourquoi voudriez-vous que ça change ?

-Tss tss … Vous savez bien qu'ici, ça se voit si quelqu'un ment ! Vous êtes dans le déni le plus total ! Il vous obsède ! Sinon, pourquoi passeriez-vous votre temps à le surveiller sur terre ? Pourquoi parleriez-vous de lui sans cesse ? Vous avez même refusé de suivre votre parrain, l'Ange Dobriel, anciennement nommé Severus Snape, qui s'est donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour vous chercher, alors qu'il se prélassait tranquillement de l'autre côté de la Grande Porte !

-Potter ne m'obsède pas ! Je m'intéresse à lui mais je ne l'aime pas. Et d'abord, que savez-vous de l'amour, bel Ange ? Le vrai, le terrestre, le lien puissant qui unit deux êtres de chair et de sang ? Dans votre Jardin d' Eden, soi-disant tout le monde s'aime ! Ça doit empester le miel sirupeux et la guimauve molle ! Très peu pour moi ! Avez-vous seulement aimé, Adriel, avant de devenir un Être Immortel, lénifiant jusqu'à l'ennui à force de perfection ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas Draco. Peut-être. J'ai vécu dans des temps assez reculés vous savez ! Mais j'ai récemment trouvé ma Moitié. Nous étions les deux Eléments d'un Même Tout et nous sommes enfin réunis. Rien ne peut plus nous séparer. Nous nous aimons et nous avons élu domicile au Septième Ciel. Notre bonheur est total.

-Comment ça ! Il y a des romances au Paradis ? Je l'ignorais ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d' Eléments Séparés ? Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rencontré votre Moitié que récemment ?

-Hé bien, il n'est pas d'usage de révéler nos secrets aux résidents de l'Entre-Deux-Mondes. Mais je sens que vous avez besoin de quelques informations. Ma Moitié et moi, nous n'avons pas vécu à la même époque. Dans votre terminologie, je viens de la Grèce Antique, Mérielle est une Anglaise du Vingtième Siècle. C'est seulement après son trépas que nous avons fini par nous retrouver et par nous épouser.

-Vous épouser ? Les Anges se marient ? Je vais de découverte en découverte !

-Vous êtes drôle, Draco ! Depuis le temps, vous avez sûrement remarqué que nous avons la même apparence que vous, humains. Il y a des Anges masculins et des Anges féminines. En fait, nous restons éternellement dans le même état qu'au moment de notre passage dans ce monde. Nous adoptons seulement un nouveau nom. Vous avez de la chance ! Vous êtes pour toujours un superbe jeune homme ! La seule chose qui peut encore s'améliorer chez vous, c'est votre caractère !

-Mais comment faites-vous ? Nos corps ne fonctionnent plus ! Plus de respiration ! Plus de cœur qui bat ! Et même s'il nous arrive de déguster nos mets préférés juste pour le plaisir, nous échappons à la digestion ! Ça nous évite les régurgitations et les pets malodorants ! Et plus besoin de coin-toilettes ! Heureusement que nous continuons à cogiter ! Nous voyons, nous entendons, nous réfléchissons, nous parlons … Nous n'avons gardé en fait que le meilleur de la condition humaine ! A part le sexe, évidemment ! Comment faites-vous pour … enfin pour faire l'amour ?

-Nous nous unissons, comme vous sur terre, à la différence près que nous n'avons pas besoin de nos sexes pour cela. Nous sommes deux Moitiés qui s'assemblent pour faire le Tout. Et croyez-moi, c'est bien plus puissant que pour vous sur terre ! Les Chinois ont très bien illustré notre fusion avec leur dessin du Yin et du Yang, deux demi-cercles au centre serpentin qui s'ajustent l'un à l'autre pour former le cercle complet. Pour nous, ce serait plutôt deux moitiés de sphère qui doivent s'emboîter exactement. C'est là que réside toute la difficulté. Il y a des milliards de possibilités, dans le temps et dans l'espace. Voilà pourquoi il est parfois difficile de trouver sa Moitié.

-Parmi des milliards d'Anges venus de toutes les époques ! Dans une Quatrième Dimension aussi vaste que les galaxies ! C'est mission impossible ou presque !

-Mais non Draco ! Il suffit de se laisser porter par l'attraction ! Comme dans les histoires que vous racontez aux Chérubins ! Un garçon et une fille se reconnaissent entre mille, ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants, ils s'aiment et s'unissent, par leur sexe puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement. C'est pareil pour nous sauf que l'attraction est mille fois plus forte.

-Les deux Moitiés sont toujours de sexes différents ? Il n'y a pas d'homosexuels chez vous ?

-Mais bien sûr que si Draco ! L'attraction ne dépend pas de notre apparence physique ! Deux Anges masculins peuvent former le Tout, deux Anges féminines aussi ! Nous ne nous épousons pas pour avoir une descendance ! Seulement pour trouver le bonheur total ! Ça ne vous tente pas ? Si ça se trouve, votre Moitié vous attend de l'autre côté de la Porte !

-Ou alors, elle naîtra dans quelques siècles ! Quelle importance ! Ici le temps n'existe pas. Non non, pour aujourd'hui, je suis bien dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes.

-J'aurai essayé …

-Mais j'y pense, Adriel … ça ne vous ennuie pas de me surveiller sans cesse ? N'aimeriez-vous pas plutôt être aux côtés de Mérielle ? Ce doit être dur d'être séparé de sa Moitié !

-Je vous vois venir Draco ! Vous voudriez être débarrassé de moi pour faire des bêtises ! Comme aller faire le revenant sur terre ! Quel gamin vous faites ! Mais je SUIS avec Mérielle en ce moment même ! Et je suis avec vous ! Et je suis aussi à une réunion de Guidanges ayant des problèmes avec leur protégé ! Et je joue de la grosse caisse dans un concert d'orages ! Les Anges ont le don d'ubiquité Draco ! … Ah ! J'en ai trop dit ! Je vous ai révélé trop de secrets ! Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous décider à passer la Grande Porte !

-Alors ne faites rien, bel Ange !

-L'amour ne vous manque pas Draco ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Ici et aujourd'hui, je ne me vois aucun partenaire potentiel.

-Mais avez-vous au moins déjà aimé ?

-C'est indiscret de me demander ça, mais puisque vous m'avez révélé votre secret, je peux vous dire le mien. Non, sur terre, je n'ai aimé personne. J'ai baisé … enfin pour parler angéliquement, j'ai fait l'amour avec des filles, avec quelques garçons aussi. Mais mon cœur est vierge. Je garde juste beaucoup de tendresse pour ma mère. Je l'ai observée dans la Vue-Sur-Terre. Elle me pleure encore.

-Vous la consolerez à son arrivée ici. C'est bizarre comme les vivants ont peu d'espérance ! Mais si vous n'avez pas trouvé votre Moitié sur Terre, Draco, c'est forcément dans notre monde que vous allez la rencontrer. J'y pense tout à coup ... Et si c'était Harry Potter votre Moitié ?

– ! … ! … Ange Adriel ! Vous déraisonnez ! N'importe qui plutôt que lui ! Tiens ! La belle Cho Chang par exemple ! L'avion moldu qu'elle a pris pour aller à Rome vient de s'abîmer en mer ! Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner comme tout le monde celle-là ! Enfin, elle est sur la Voie de Lumière avec tous les autres passagers. Je vais l'accueillir à bras ouverts ! C'est l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles d'en bas. A plus tard, Adriel ! Bonheur sur vous et sur Mérielle ! »

_« Oui tiens, c'est une bonne idée! Je vais demander à Cho les derniers potins sur le mariage de Potter … Ça me fait penser à quelque chose … Aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu qui rangeait sa vieille malle de Poudlard. Il jetait pas mal de trucs. Il n'a sans doute pas envie d'encombrer son nid d'amour avec des souvenirs … Des parchemins, des anciens livres d'école, un vieux maillot de Quidditch avec son nom brodé dans le dos … _

_Mais il a gardé son écharpe de Griffondor et il m'a semblé … Oui, il avait aussi une écharpe de Serpentard et il l'a serrée sur son cœur pendant un bon moment avant de la remettre tout au fond de sa malle … Se pourrait-il que je n'ai pas rêvé quand je l'ai vu pleurer près de mon corps après la bataille ? Adriel dit qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que révèle la Vue-Sur-Terre ! Quelquefois, elle ne montre pas ce qui est vrai mais ce qu'on désire voir … _

_Je pense trop à lui ! C'est vrai qu'il m'obsède ! Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Ça non ! Quant à penser qu'il pourrait être ma Moitié… N'importe quoi ! … Voilà Cho ! A l'abordage ! »_

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Au-delà.

Presque tout est à JKR. Grand merci à elle.

Rating T

Pairing : Ceci est bien entendu un Drarry.

Acte 2 : de l'Entre-Deux-Mondes à l'Au-delà.

« Ah Draco ! Je vous cherchais ! Le professeur Slughorn vient d'arriver. Un accident de potion, le pauvre ! Sur terre, il perdait un peu la tête. Il a confondu deux ingrédients magiques et le résultat n'est pas beau à voir. Il ne veut pas passer la Grande Porte avec les mains et le visage bleu marine constellés de points jaune d'or. Il risque de rester dans cet état pour l'éternité. Il a demandé à voir Severus Snape, enfin l'Ange Dobriel, pour lui demander d'arranger ça si possible. Voulez-vous dire bonjour à votre parrain, Draco ?

-Je vous vois venir Adriel ! D'accord, j'irai voir Severus mais il ne me convaincra pas de partir d'ici. Il y a du nouveau chez les Potter. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça !

–_... Soupir …_

–Ne faites pas cette tête, Adriel ! C'est un événement heureux ! Potter va être papa pour la troisième fois ! Pourvu que ce soit une fille ! Il a déjà deux garçons, James Sirius et Albus Severus. Quatre ans et deux ans ! Des braillards de première ! Le Sauveur du Monde sorcier a assuré sa descendance. Il est temps qu'il ait une jolie petite poupée à câliner. D'autant plus que sa belette de femme est devenue acariâtre. Elle lui fait des scènes de jalousie à n'en plus finir. Il faut dire qu'il est bel homme ! Il fait tourner les têtes partout où il passe !

–_... Re soupir _... Draco …

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il a vingt-huit ans, un corps d'athlète et des yeux verts à damner les Anges eux-mêmes ! Toutes ses collègues Aurors bavent sur lui. Les jeunes sorcières découpent sa photo dans les magazines people et l'accrochent à leurs murs. Un club de fans s'est même créé à Poudlard ! Pas étonnant que sa connasse de femme se fasse du mouron ! Et qu'elle réagisse en mégère pas apprivoisée ! Elle n'a pas fait partie pour rien des Harpies de Holyhead dans sa jeunesse ! Ha ha ha ! Trop drôle !

–... _Re re soupir …_ Vous ne changerez jamais, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que les démêlés du couple Potter peuvent bien vous faire ?

- Ça m'amuse, Adriel si vous voulez savoir ! Quand je pense que le Saint Vainqueur de Lord Machin ne la trompe même pas ! Il est fidèle jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Ah ! Si j'étais à sa place, je m'en taperais moi, des nanas ! Et même des mecs ! Je ne ferais pas la Une de la Gazette seulement parce que je vais inaugurer un orphelinat ou une exposition florale !

-Il aime sa femme Draco, il faut vous faire une raison. Il lui a fait un troisième enfant. Il ne va pas voir ailleurs. Ce n'est peut-être pas seulement son épouse. C'est peut-être la Moitié de son Tout.

–... ? … ! … Impossible Adriel ! Il est aimable et tendre avec elle, je vous l'accorde. Et elle a bien de la chance ! Si j'étais à sa place, je lui sonnerais les cloches, moi, à la rouquine ! Enfin, entre eux, ce n'est pas l'amour passion ! Et pour le bébé, c'est elle qui a voulu. Lui trouvait que deux enfants, c'était bien et qu'il fallait attendre un peu pour le troisième. Mais elle a des arguments la garce ! Et sa mère lui a donné l'exemple ! Sa maison ne s'appelait pas le Terrier pour rien ! Un terrier de lapins oui !

– … _Re re re soupir_ … Encore un joli paquet de points-sainteté perdus ! Allons voir Zarziel. A mon avis, vous êtes en mode négatif. On va vous donner du balayage de ciel à faire si vous continuez ! Les machines volantes sont polluantes en ce moment ! ... Parlez-vous des enfants de Harry Potter dans le livre que vous écrivez ?

-Bien sûr ! Des mômes parfaits comme vous pouvez l'imaginer ! Mon Harry a épousé une gente damoiselle lui ! Et ses garçons sont déjà de véritables petits princes, bien élevés et doués de nombreux talents. Pourvu qu'il ait aussi une mignonne petite princesse ! Je pourrais dès aujourd'hui commencer une nouvelle série de chapitres sur elle !

-Voilà qui va réjouir les Chérubins … Mais que vous veut ce jeune homme qui s'incruste comme vous dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes ? Il vous envoie des signaux comme un sémaphore !

-C'est Jason, le garçon qui s'est fait renverser à Londres par une machine roulante en traversant une rue. Je lui ai demandé de surveiller Potter par la longue vue. Il m'annonce que … oui ! C'est une fille ! Potter est papa d'une petite Lili Luna ! Loufoca Lovegood doit être sa marraine ! Venez Adriel ! Il faut boire à leur santé ! On va déboucher une bouteille de Nectar des Dieux ! Du brut pétillant ! C'est la fête aujourd'hui !

-Et vous viendrez encore me dire que vous ne faites pas une fixette permanente sur le Harry Potter d'en bas ! Que vous alimentez seulement les pages de votre livre ! Peut-on être aussi aveugle ! Vous êtes le plus ancien résident de l'Entre-Deux-Mondes, vous savez ? Je suis la risée de tous mes collègues !

-Bah ! C'est bien parti aussi pour le jeune Jason ! Lui et son jumeau étaient très liés et celui qui est resté sur terre ne se console pas de la disparition de son frère. Il porte toujours sa casquette préférée et cherche par tous les moyens à communiquer avec lui. Il rend visite à tous les charlatans qui se font passer pour des médiums ! Mais il est déçu à chaque fois le pauvre ! Les morts ne peuvent pas parler aux vivants. J'en sais quelque chose !

-Oh vous ne savez pas tout Draco ! Loin s'en faut ! Et les vrais médiums ça existe ! Mais il sont très peu nombreux. En ce moment il n'y en a qu'une dizaine sur terre, tous répertoriés dans nos fichiers. Aucun ne réside en Angleterre ! Et celui qui vit en Amérique a renoncé à pratiquer. Il dit, je cite : « Une vie consacrée à la mort, ce n'est pas une vie. » Une mort consacrée à épier la vie non plus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-De la philosophie de pacotille maintenant ! Allez, Adriel, venez arroser la naissance de Lili Luna ! Nous inviterons feu le professeur Slug et mon parrain. Et même l'Archange Zarziel s'il est d'accord Plus on est de fous …

o – o – o – o

Draco connaissait Jason depuis quelques « aujourd'hui ». D'habitude, il ne se liait pas avec les autres résidents de l'Entre-Deux-Mondes. Les arrivants n'avaient en général qu'une hâte, passer la Grande Porte le plus vite possible. Ils se débarrassaient donc de leurs mauvais souvenirs antérieurs, – Draco avait récemment appris qu'on pouvait en conserver quelques bons – et dès qu'ils s'étaient allégés de leurs peines, de leurs regrets et de leurs remords, ils partaient.

Mais le jeune Jason était différent. Lui aussi était abonné à une Vue-sur-Terre. Il observait son frère Marcus et se tourmentait pour lui. Sa Guidange Plumielle était impuissante devant sa détermination. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas aidé et rassuré son jumeau, il ne s'en irait pas. Les deux grévistes de la Grand Porte avaient sympathisé. Ils se donnaient mutuellement des nouvelles de leurs recherches. Ils s'encourageaient et se sentaient moins seuls.

Draco avait raconté à Jason ses nombreuses tentatives pour redescendre sur terre, toutes vouées à l'échec. Les fantômes n'étaient que des rémanences fumeuses, des sortes de souvenirs apparents. Ils n'évoquaient que le passé et ne pouvaient rien pour l'avenir. Ils se contentaient généralement de gémir sur leur sort, comme ceux de Poudlard.

Les zombies, les morts vivants, ça existait aussi mais c'était de la magie noire et cela ne concernait que leur ancien corps. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur état actuel d'Aspirant-Ange. Et puis c'était d'une laideur ! Tout à fait comme le Lord Machin quand il avait pris sa nouvelle apparence après sa mort ! Beurk !

Quant à la réincarnation, il ne fallait même pas y songer ! Se retrouver dans le corps d'un quelconque chiard nouveau-né, dans un coin pourri d'Angleterre, peut-être moche comme un Scroutt, peut-être niaiseux ou bigleux, ou encore du genre « pisseuse » puisqu'on ne pouvait pas choisir son sexe … ou même … le pire ! … la disgrâce absolue ! … ROUX !

Non non ! Ce n'était pas de ces diverses façons que Draco Malfoy pouvait espérer s'approcher de Harry Potter et avoir avec lui une petite conversation définitive. Puisqu'ici le temps n'existait pas, il lui suffisait d'attendre le décès du Survivant, en faisant la nique à Adriel qui en perdait son grec ancien et sa réputation !

Mais ça ne faisait pas l'affaire de Jason qui s'inquiétait pour son frère. Sur les conseils de Plumielle, l'adolescent s'était alors intéressé à la communication par l'esprit. Il explorait plusieurs pistes, celle des médiums et aussi celle des rêves. Il était très intelligent et n'avait pas d'idées préconçues. Il cherchait. Il trouverait.

D'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, Draco pensait que ces jumeaux étaient les deux Moitiés d'un Même Tout. Jason était le dominant, celui qui prenait les initiatives. Marcus suivait. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler et tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient ensemble réussissait. C'étaient des Inséparables et pourtant la malchance les avait brutalement séparés.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelques voyous veuillent voler à Jason son « portable » ! – L'adolescent avait expliqué à Draco que c'était un petit appareil qui permettait de se parler à distance. Malins les Moldus ! – Le jeune garçon avait réussi à leur échapper mais dans sa fuite, il avait traversé la rue sans regarder et il s'était fait renverser par une « camionnette ». Le conducteur n'avait rien pu faire.

Lui n'avait rien senti. L'accident avait été si brutal ! Il s'était retrouvé dans l'Au-delà. Il flottait au-dessus de son corps quand il avait vu arriver Marcus, désespéré. Il était resté un bon moment à ses côtés, jusqu'à la cérémonie de deuil et à la crémation de son corps en fait. Puis il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait rien sur terre pour son frère. Il s'était résolu à prendre le Chemin de Lumière et depuis, chacun des deux jumeaux essayait de communiquer avec l'autre sans y parvenir.

o – o – o – o

Les « aujourd'hui » défilaient. Lili Luna grandissait et faisait la joie de son père. A la fois espiègle et volontaire ! Une future Griffondor ! Le médium américain était à Londres. Par un heureux hasard, Marcus l'avait rencontré et depuis, il lui courait après. Il lui avait demandé de l'aider à entrer en contact avec son frère décédé mais l'autre était réticent. « Il ne faisait plus ça » disait-il. Jason était tout excité. Peut-être que ça allait marcher !

Draco, lui, était « aux Anges » si on peut dire ! Harry Potter commençait à en avoir assez de sa punaise de femme. Il y avait des disputes assez virulentes, toujours hors de la présence des enfants. Devant eux, les deux époux se faisaient bonne figure. Mais la belette femelle commençait à en avoir ras le coquillon de son époux trop parfait.

Elle fréquentait de nouveau le milieu du Quidditch, soi-disant pour accompagner son mari aux matchs, mais Michael Corner, le poursuiveur des Canons de Chudley, lui faisait les yeux doux. Il était en instance de divorce et n'avait jamais oublié « la plus belle rousse de Poudlard ». Le couple Potter battait de l'aile !

Aujourd'hui par exemple, le Survivant était parti en Ecosse avec son équipe d' Aurors, à la poursuite d'un mauvais sorcier qui pratiquait les envoûtements. Sa belette de femme était furax. Du coup, elle avait donné rendez-vous à son joueur de Quidditch et elle avait décidé de tromper son époux le jour même. Dissimulée sous une ample cape, elle se rendait dans un hôtel moldu où l'attendait son futur amant.

Pour se donner bonne conscience, elle se plaignait auprès de lui des fréquentes absences de son mari. Toujours parti aux quatre coins du pays pour faire son foutu métier alors qu'il aurait pu devenir chef des Aurors et rester peinard dans un bureau du Ministère ! Et mal payé avec ça ! Lui ! Le Vainqueur du plus grand Mage Noir du siècle ! Tout ça, c'était de sa faute! De toute façon, elle pouvait prendre un peu de bon temps, il n'en saurait rien !

Seulement, Draco Malfoy pouvait tout voir avec sa Vue-Sur-Terre et il jubilait ! Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris pour les rêves ! Une découverte de Jason ! Ce jeune Moldu était génial ! D'ailleurs où était-il ? Que faisait-il, debout derrière la rambarde, les yeux fermés, les mains ouvertes tendues vers la terre ? Ses lèvres bougeaient mais on n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait …

Miracle ! Il communiquait avec son frère ! Il souriait, son visage était resplendissant de lumière ! Il avait l'air si heureux ! Marcus avait dû convaincre le médium, il pouvait faire passer son message. Quelle chance ! …

Hé là ! Pas si vite ! Si Jason était délivré du poids qui pesait sur sa conscience, il allait franchir la Grande Porte ! Rien ne le retiendrait dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes ! Ça c'était moins drôle !

Et finalement, Draco l'aurait bien accompagné de l'autre côté. Marre d'espérer ! Marre de guetter un Potter qui en fait ne lui était rien ! Et pourquoi en fin de compte ? Ce n'était pas parce que le Survivant quitterait sa femme qu'il penserait à lui et tenterait de le contacter par l'intermédiaire d'un médium ou d'une voyante ! Il ne connaissait que Trelawney et ce n'était pas une référence !

Potter n'en avait rien à foutre de lui ! Il l'avait oublié voilà tout ! Aucune illusion à se faire !

Peut-être ! Mais il fallait vérifier ! Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Malfoy abandonnait avant d'avoir tout tenté pour atteindre son but. Les rêves ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Dès le début, Adriel lui en avait parlé mais sans lui révéler ce que cela voulait dire. Colorier des rêves ! Pénétrer dans les rêves d'un dormeur pour les rendre beaux et agréables ! Il fallait juste qu'il puisse entrer dans la tête de « quelqu'un en particulier » et pour ça, Jason avait découvert la technique. Brave môme ! Le voilà qui revenait vers Draco, l'air radieux !

« J'ai pu lui parler à travers le médium. J'espère que je l'ai convaincu. Je lui ai dit de ne plus me chercher mais de vivre pour lui-même. Il est temps qu'il prenne seul ses décisions. On se retrouvera plus tard. Et d'abord, qu'il ne porte plus ma casquette. Elle est à moi pas à lui … Draco, ne soyez pas triste ! Oui je vais passer la Porte mais vous me rejoindrez bientôt. Quand vous aurez pu communiquer avec l'homme que vous aimez …

-L'homme que … Jason, qu'est-ce que …

Mais les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait être d'une totale mauvaise foi avec Adriel mais pas avec ce garçon trop perspicace. Il lui fallait l'admettre. Il aimait Harry Potter. Pas le Potter idéal qu'il avait créé dans son livre mais le vrai, l'homme d'en bas, le Potter de chair et de sang qui se débattait sur terre avec sa traîtresse, ses trois enfants, son métier, sa vie, ses bonheurs et ses emmerdes.

Après un silence, Jason reprenait :

-L'homme que vous aimez … Faites-le rêver ! De vous ! Vous verrez bien comment il réagit. S'il vous chasse de sa tête, oubliez-le, laissez-le ici dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes, et venez me rejoindre. Vous êtes un beau souvenir, je vous garderai, nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté. Mais s'il pense à vous, s'il vous regrette, s'il vous aime toujours, alors coloriez ses rêves jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne vous rejoindre. Ici le temps n'existe pas. Cela ne vous semblera pas long … Et vous ferez enrager Adriel en détenant le record d'ancienneté de ce côté de la Porte !

Merveilleux Jason ! Bel enfant trop tôt rappelé parmi les Anges ! Joyau de l'Au-delà !

o – o – o – o

Les rêves de Potter n'étaient en général pas très drôles. Ils viraient même souvent au cauchemar. Ses enfants en étaient le sujet principal. Il avait tout le temps peur de les perdre. Il les voyait en danger et comme dans tous les rêves angoissants, il était impuissant à les rejoindre pour les protéger. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut et se levait pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien tranquillement endormis dans leurs chambres.

Et depuis tout ce temps passé, il lui arrivait encore de revoir des épisodes de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il revivait en particulier les deux moments auxquels Draco avait assisté après sa propre mort. Il était désarmé face au Maître des Ténèbres et celui-ci lui lançait le sort mortel. Ou bien, ils étaient face à face pour le dernier combat, il n'avait plus de force et il sentait sa baguette lui glisser des mains ….

Il sursautait violemment et réveillait parfois sa femme qui grognait, tirait la couverture à elle d'un geste sec et se rendormait aussitôt. Lui gardait un long moment les yeux ouverts dans le noir, le cœur battant la chamade, la bouche sèche. Il avait peur de se rendormir et de retomber dans le même rêve. Alors il se levait, allait boire un verre d'eau ou fumer une cigarette moldue dans la cuisine.

Quelquefois, et c'étaient de meilleures nuits, il rêvait de Poudlard et de sa jeunesse, du château et du parc, de ses amis Griffondors. Et même s'il rencontrait alors ses ennemis Serpentards, lui en particulier, ça n'avait rien d'angoissant ou de désagréable. Le temps avait embelli les souvenirs. Même le professeur Snape paraissait sympathique.

Tout cela, Draco l'avait appris petit à petit car il ne pouvait pas hanter souvent les rêves de Potter. Le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon des deux côtés du monde. Il se repérait en voyant dans la Vue-Sur-Terre les enfants grandir et le Survivant gagner quelques rides. Mais ses cheveux restaient drus et noirs, son corps souple et ses yeux verts charmeurs.

La mésentente s'était installée définitivement entre les deux époux. Potter avait appris les infidélités de sa femme et s'ils ne divorçaient pas, c'était à cause des enfants. Ils faisaient chambre à part et ne s'adressaient la parole que pour les choses banales de la vie en commun. Comme dans beaucoup de couples où l'amour s'était éteint. Ils attendaient plus ou moins les onze ans de Lili Luna et son entrée à Poudlard pour décanter la situation.

La dernière fois que Potter avait rêvé de sa jeunesse, c'était la veille du départ de son premier fils James Sirius pour l'école des sorciers. Il avait revu sa propre arrivée de jeune garçon sans aucune expérience, cherchant le quai 9 3/4 dans la gare de King Cross. Il était si désemparé ! Alors pour la première fois, Draco avait « colorié » le rêve. Il était passé à côté de Potter, lui avait fait un clin d'œil et avait traversé devant lui le poteau magique.

Au début, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ! Ce n'était pas si facile d'entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un, surtout si on le connaissait ! Adriel avait raison ! C'était une occupation à plein temps ! Un « aujourd'hui » tout entier consacré à un seul rêve ! Quant à y mettre une touche de couleur, ce n'était pas simple même si on connaissait la technique de base, expliquée par Jason. Potter comme beaucoup d'autres rêvait en noir et blanc. « Colorier » demandait de la concentration et de l'imagination.

Mais Draco aimait Potter même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix et il voulait bien se donner de la peine pour le rendre heureux. Et accessoirement pour savoir si par hasard, Potter tenait aussi à lui. Par petites touches, il l'avait rassuré sur le sort de ses enfants en rendant leurs aventures amusantes. Il avait l'habitude avec tout ce qu'il racontait aux Chérubins. Puis il avait estompé les souvenirs de la guerre en mettant l'accent sur la liberté qu'avait ensuite connue le monde magique.

Chaque rêve triste avait trouvé sa compensation heureuse. Potter pouvait enfin dormir en paix. Et comble de plaisir, il rêvait de lui et trouvait ça bon. Des rêves charmeurs où lui, Draco, se montrait sous son plus beau jour. Une seule fois, il avait tenté un rêve érotique mais Potter l'avait vivement chassé de son esprit. Alors, il venait en ami, un peu moqueur, un peu guindé mais sympathique tout de même. Il ne fallait pas renier son côté Malfoy ! Il avait une réputation de fierté à tenir !

Le temps avait passé même si on était toujours « aujourd'hui ». Lucius Malfoy était mort quelque temps après avoir quitté Azkaban. Les privations … Les Détraqueurs … Il était arrivé en catimini et avait passé rapidement la Porte. Son fils n'avait même pas eu le temps de le voir. Il bossait sur un rêve de Potter.

Par contre, il avait lui-même accueilli sa mère, victime parmi beaucoup d'autres d'une épidémie de grippe particulièrement mortelle. Elle l'avait regardé avec surprise. Et admiration. Il était toujours jeune et beau. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas encore Ange à part entière ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle avait hâte, disait-elle, de rejoindre Lucius. Etait-elle la Moitié de son Tout ? Draco en doutait un peu.

Il avait vu aussi passer Minerva MacGonagall – crise cardiaque causée par un troll – Millicent Bulstrode – cancer généralisé – Zacharias Smith – noyade – et des millions d'anonymes. Et à la résignation définitive d' Adriel qui ne passait plus le voir que de temps à autre, il était resté là, à attendre.

A observer, à s'amuser, à s'indigner, à sourire.

A attendre.

A imaginer, à retoucher, à améliorer, à colorier.

A attendre.

Sans s'impatienter le moins du monde.

Le second fils de Potter, Albus Severus, avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, angoissé à l'idée d'être envoyé à Serpentard puisqu'il portait le prénom d'un illustre représentant de cette Maison. Potter avait su le rassurer. Le Choipeau tiendrait compte de ses désirs. Sa cousine Rose, la fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley – oui, c'était mieux que belette et sang-de-bourbe - était dans la même promotion que lui.

Puis ce fut le tour de Lili Luna. Sa marraine Lovegood l'accompagna sur le quai de la gare. Toujours un peu évaporée mais épouse heureuse et mère des jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander, qui n'intégreraient la Maison Serdaigle que l'année suivante. Hugo Weasley, le frère de Rose, était partant lui aussi pour cette rentrée-là.

Draco Malfoy connaissait maintenant les alliances et la généalogie de chaque famille sorcière présente à l'école. Il était en passe de devenir le meilleur connaisseur du « Who's who » de Poudlard. Il en avait des choses à raconter, aux Chérubins qui ne se lassaient pas de la saga Potter ! Enfin, il ne parla pas du divorce qui eut lieu l'année suivante. Le Potter du livre et sa princesse d'épouse s'aimeraient pour toute la vie, eux !

Le Survivant eut quelques aventures sans lendemain, avec des femmes qu'il rencontrait à ces réunions de célibataires ou de divorcés, ces soirées où on buvait sec et où on trouvait des partenaires qui ne demandaient rien d'autre qu'une bonne baise. Il ne s'attacha à aucune et ne remplaça pas sa rouquine d'épouse.

Il monta en grade dans son métier d' Auror et ne participa plus guère aux expéditions contre les mauvais sorciers. Les « jeunes » avaient pris la relève. Enfin Draco qui surveillait tout ça de son observatoire trouvait que Potter ne changeait pas. Toujours aussi en forme, regard vif et cheveux indisciplinés. Légèrement blanchis aux tempes, les cheveux, mais ça lui donnait un charme fou !

Draco en rêvait et il s'apercevait que Potter rêvait aussi de plus en plus souvent de lui. Il n'avait même plus besoin de « colorier » ses rêves. C'était comme si le Survivant se souvenait de lui avec tendresse et nostalgie et qu'il transposait cet état d'esprit dans son sommeil. L'hôte permanent de l'Entre-Deux-Mondes se prenait à espérer une rencontre heureuse avec son obsession d'en bas, quand l'heure du grand voyage serait venue pour elle.

Ce fut alors qu'éclata dans le monde sorcier et dans tout l'Au-delà la terrible nouvelle :

« Harry Potter se meurt ! Harry Potter est mort ! ».

o – o – o – o

C'était encore une conséquence de son chevaleresque esprit Griffondor. Une expédition était prévue sur l'île de Man où une puissante sorcière avait élu domicile dans une profonde caverne. Elle terrorisait les îliens moldus et préparait des potions maléfiques et des poisons sans recours pour des mages noirs de passage. Elle avait en sa possession un grimoire ayant appartenu autrefois à Gellert Grindenwald et n'hésitait pas à lancer des sortilèges impardonnables, interdits par la loi.

L'équipe d'intervention formée d' Aurors aguerris et bien entraînés était sur le point de partir quand on vint prévenir l'un des jeunes participants que sa femme était en train d'accoucher à Sainte Mangouste. Harry Potter se proposa aussitôt pour le remplacer. L'arrestation de la sorcière semblait assez facile Mais c'était oublier un peu vite son animal de compagnie.

Elle avait un Manx, un chat tricolore sans queue, une race qui ne vivait que sur cette île, et c'était un animal magique aussi maléfique que sa maîtresse. Quand elle eut été maîtrisée par les Aurors, la sale bestiole, qui était restée tapie dans un recoin de la caverne, sortit de sa cachette, se jeta sur l' Auror le plus proche et le mordit au cou.

Ses dents étaient aussi venimeuses que des crochets de serpent et le sorcier mordu était Harry Potter. Il perdit aussitôt connaissance. On le transporta à Sainte Mangouste. Il résista au poison pendant trois heures puis il mourut dans de grandes souffrances. La Une de la Gazette fut barrée de noir et le peuple sorcier tout entier se sentit orphelin de son Héros.

L'ex-Survivant partit vers l'Au-delà sous sa nouvelle apparence et l'annonce de son arrivée imminente se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. « Harry Potter arrive ! » Aussitôt, de l'autre côté de la Porte, ce fut l'effervescence. Tout un chacun voulait être parmi les premiers à l'accueillir. Une foule nombreuse convergea vers l'Entre-Deux-Mondes.

Draco fut pris de court. Il avait commencé un nouvel « aujourd'hui » et lisait un chapitre de son livre à des Chérubins attentifs. Il était question de la jeune princesse et des animaux de la Forêt Interdite qu'elle découvrait blessés et qu'elle soignait avec patience et amour. Le brouhaha troubla la concentration du conteur et des auditeurs.

Deux mots surnageaient au-dessus de la foule qui passait la Porte et se dirigeait vers le Chemin de Lumière. « Harry Potter ! » Les Enfants Anges se levèrent et demandèrent à leur Aspirange la permission d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Ils étaient tout excités à l'idée de découvrir en vrai celui qu'ils connaissaient par l'imaginaire. Ils s'envolèrent comme une nuée de moineaux aux ailes blanches.

Draco était abasourdi. Pour lui, rien ne laissait présager ce moment qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Harry Potter arrivait et il n'était pas prêt à cet événement ! Il se dirigea à son tour vers l'espèce de rond-point où aboutissaient des Chemins de Lumière venus du monde entier. Mais il ne put s'approcher tant la foule était compacte.

Il ne voyait même pas l'arrivant. A peine distinguait-il une chevelure noire ébouriffée qui surnageait parmi les autres. James et Lili Potter ses parents, Sirius Black son parrain, Remus Lupin et même Severus Snape l'entouraient. Il y avait aussi les autres professeurs et les anciens élèves de Poudlard décédés, ainsi qu'une quantité d'Anges que Draco n'avait jamais vus hors la Porte.

Il reconnut même avec étonnement Vincent Crabbe et le Mangemort à la main d'argent qui avait trahi ses amis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est vrai qu'au Jardin d' Eden, on perdait ses souvenirs et on était lavé de ses fautes. Et par dessus tout ça, les Chérubins piaillaient et virevoltaient en tout sens. La chorale des Séraphins elle-même s'était déplacée pour un chant de Bienvenue ! Une pagaille monstre !

Draco restait debout, à l'écart. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il s'avancer et se mêler aux autres ? Non, il était préférable d'attendre un peu. La foule finirait par se disperser. Harry Potter ferait une petite pause dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes pour se décharger de ses souvenirs et regrets superflus. Il l'aborderait à ce moment-là.

D'autant que « l'attirance » commençait en lui à se manifester. Il aimait cet homme qui arrivait ! Son cœur ne battait peut-être plus mais chaque cellule de sa nouvelle apparence criait pour qu'il se rapproche du corps de l'autre. Il avait l'impression que des fils invisibles partaient de lui en faisceaux pour se tendre vers l'arrivant., pour le toucher, pour l'entourer et le capturer, pour se nouer aux siens, pour qu'ils fusionnent et ne fassent enfin plus qu'un.

Draco Malfoy souriait et attendait son Elu comme une midinette. Draco Malfoy n'était qu' Amour et Espoir. Draco Malfoy allait enfin entrer au Paradis.

Draco Malfoy tomba de haut.

De très haut.

Harry Potter ne le vit pas. Il ne vibra pas à l'unisson de celui qui l'attendait depuis le jour de la bataille. Entraîné par toute la troupe de ses parents, amis et autres, Harry Potter passa la Grande Porte sans même s'arrêter. Le bruit s'estompa et se tut. Ce fut le Grand Silence Blanc.

Draco Malfoy resta seul, plus que seul, abandonné, désespéré. Amer. La vérité le frappa avec la violence et la brûlure d'un coup de fouet. Son amour était à sens unique. Potter ne l'aimait pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas de lui.

Tout n'était que fausseté et mensonge. Adriel l'avait bien dit « La Vue-Sur-Terre ne montre pas la réalité mais ce qu'on veut y voir. » Et ce n'étaient pas les rêves de Potter qu'il coloriait mais les siens.

Les épaules basses, il tourna le dos à la Porte qui venait d'anéantir ses espoirs et retourna dans le « Jardin des Loisirs ». Il l'avait créé pour les Mômes Anges qui sortaient souvent du Paradis pour accueillir les nouveaux jeunes arrivants.

C'est qu'il en mourait, des enfants, sur terre ! De faim, de maladie, de mauvais traitements, de travaux pénibles imposés dès la prime jeunesse ! Enfin, quand ils passaient la Porte, ils étaient heureux, c'était une bonne chose ! Un « aujourd'hui », Draco leur avait demandé s'ils connaissaient Harry Potter et la saga avait commencé. Une excellente idée ! _Non ! Une connerie ! _

Mais Draco Malfoy avait quand même bien fait les choses. Comme toujours ! Il était facile de créer un lieu particulier dans l'Au-delà. Ça marchait un peu comme la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. Il suffisait d'en avoir besoin et de le vouloir très fort.

Le fameux « Jardin » ressemblait à la classe-forêt où autrefois le Centaure Firenze donnait ses cours bizarres de divination. C'était ombreux, frais, parfumé. Les Mioches Anges adoraient s'asseoir sur la mousse. Il y avait même un semblant de source pour boire et un buisson à bonbons pour le plaisir.

Draco s'assit à sa place favorite, sur la grosse pierre en dessous d'un arbre penché. Le livre était là, encore ouvert sur l'histoire de la princesse. Il le prit sur ses genoux et resta là, immobile, les yeux fermés, la tête vide et la gorge serrée, une lourde boule froide à la place où autrefois battait son cœur.

o - o - o - o

Dans le même temps, de l'autre côté de la Porte, Harry Potter était l'invité d'une petite réception improvisée. Il était encore un peu ahuri par son arrivée en fanfare au bout du Chemin de Lumière. Ses retrouvailles avec ses parents et ses amis l'avaient bouleversé. Et sa mort avait été si imprévue qu'il peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

Il avait perdu connaissance dès que le Manx l'avait mordu. Le venin était foudroyant. Mais il avait gardé intérieurement toute sa lucidité. Il entendait les médicomages s'affairer à son chevet. Il avait compris leur diagnostic et après quelques minutes de révolte, il s'était senti étrangement apaisé. Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines le faisait trembler violemment et se raidir car il tétanisait ses muscles. Mais en même temps, il anesthésiait son cerveau.

Pendant son coma de trois heures, il avait eu le temps d'accepter son sort. Ses fils étaient grands et indépendants. Sa fille adorée entretenait de bons rapports avec sa mère même si Ginny et lui étaient divorcés. Et elle adorait sa marraine Luna. Elle ne serait pas seule.

Ses amis le pleureraient c'était sûr mais il ne leur était pas indispensable. Il pouvait partir sans regrets. Il n'avait aucune affaire urgente en cours, aucune grosse faute sur la conscience, pas de maîtresse attitrée. Il était libre de toute attache.

Et au moment où les battements de son cœur avaient commencé à ralentir, il s'était dit avec un certain détachement que la mort n'était après tout pas si désagréable. C'était une nouvelle aventure à découvrir. Il y avait peut-être un Au-Delà. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'avait pas de conviction arrêtée sur le sujet.

Il avait flotté un moment dans la chambre de Sainte Mangouste où il venait de décéder. Ses amis Ron et Hermione et les Aurors de son équipe entouraient son lit. Ils avaient des visages livides. Certains pleuraient. Mais la Voie de Lumière lui faisait signe et il lui semblait que quelque chose de bon l'attendait au bout. Il était parti ...

Comme il s'était déjà allégé d'une grande partie de sa vie antérieure pendant son coma, il avait passé directement la Porte. Tout était allé très vite. On lui avait attribué un nouveau nom puisqu'il commençait une autre vie dans un autre univers. Mais il pouvait bien sûr conserver le souvenir de l'ancien.

Il avait reçu aussi des Pouvoirs : l'immortalité, le fameux don d'ubiquité, la faculté de comprendre et de parler n'importe quel langage et bien sûr la jouvence qui lui permettait de conserver pour toujours son aspect actuel. Il aurait même pu se rajeunir s'il l'avait désiré mais il se sentait bien dans sa nouvelle apparence.

Il était devenu Ange à part entière en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour ... autrefois il aurait pensé « pour dire Quidditch » mais il ne savait pas encore si ce jeu était pratiqué dans son nouveau Monde.

Et maintenant, il bavardait et buvait au milieu de personnes connues ou non. C'est fou ce que les Anges étaient friands des potins d'en bas ! Ses anciennes connaissances lui demandaient des nouvelles de untel ou unetelle encore sur terre. Finalement, les bons souvenirs ne s'oubliaient pas.

Ça papotait dans tous les coins, autour de tables où apparaissaient magiquement des petits fours sucrés ou salés qui fondaient dans la bouche en n'y laissant que leur goût délicat, des coupes de sorbets aux tendres couleurs et des verres de diverses boissons souvent pétillantes, qui faisaient chanter le palais sans provoquer l'ivresse.

Harry était encore un peu étonné par la bonne entente qui semblait régner partout. Sirius par exemple discutait depuis un moment avec Severus Snape, ils souriaient tous les deux et ça leur allait bien. Albus Dumbledore avait fait une brève apparition et les Chérubins s'étaient précipités vers lui. Il avait des bonbons plein les poches. Slug, qui avait retrouvé son teint rose, promenait son ventre imposant parmi un groupe d'Anges qui l'écoutaient avec intérêt.

Fred Weasley offrait à Vincent Crabbe un petit pot de sa nouvelle « crème canari », l'ancien Serpentard se transformait quelques instants en un gros poussin jaune et ensuite, ils rigolaient tous les deux comme des hippogriffes. Colin Crivey prenait des photos de groupes en demandant chaque fois à Harry de se placer au centre. « Pour la Gazette des Anges ! » lui avait-il dit.

Minerva MacGonagall était accompagné d'un seigneur écossais portant le kilt avec le sporran suspendu à sa ceinture de cuir, la stricte veste noire et les hautes chaussettes de laine. Ce devait être un chef de clan des Highlands, la Moitié de l'ancienne Directrice de Poudlard qui n'avait pas connu l'amour de son vivant et l'avait trouvé comme beaucoup d'autres dans l'Au-delà.

Harry ne connaissait pas encore le nouveau nom de tous ses amis. Et aussi de ses anciens ennemis. Dolohov et Greyback étaient présents et comme Harry s'étonnait de la présence du terrible loup-garou, Remus lui avait dit :

« Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il n'avait pas demandé à devenir un monstre. Ici les malédictions s'effacent. Il a compensé ses erreurs anciennes. Il a été AccueilAnge pour les condamnés à mort. C'est vraiment très dur. Ils sont dans un tel état quand ils arrivent d'en bas. Il faut les rassurer, les consoler, les apaiser car quelquefois, ils sont innocents des crimes dont ils étaient accusés. La justice est expéditive dans certains pays.

-Mais qui décide de ce qu'on doit faire pour expier le mal qu'on a fait sur terre ?

-On le décide soi-même. On voit sa vie dans son ensemble en arrivant ici. On essaye de réparer les torts qu'on a causés en se dévouant à diverses causes. Mais n'y pense pas pour le moment. Ta Guidange t'en parlera certainement. »

Tonks les rejoignait, tout sourire. Elle et Remus étaient un Tout, ça se voyait. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Cho Chang, dans une tunique à l'aspect mouillé qui sculptait son corps mince, ne quittait pas des yeux une volcanique jeune femme vêtue de cuir noir, en qui Harry reconnut une chanteuse de pop-music très connue, victime comme beaucoup d'autres de l'abus des drogues.

Cependant, malgré la présence de tous les êtres qu'il avait aimés et qui étaient partis avant lui, Harry ne se sentait pas entièrement à l'aise. Quelque chose le gênait et l'empêchait de se sentir pleinement heureux. Il tenait en main une coupe pétillante ... Ses amis lui souriaient ... Il promenait son regard tout autour de lui ... Tout semblait parfait ... Pourtant il y avait ce quelque chose ... Et tout à coup, il comprit ...

o - o - o - o

Draco ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il était seul, ça ne rimait plus à rien de s'attarder ici. Il se secoua, ferma le livre, le mit sous son bras et se leva. Puisque tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa mort n'était qu'imposture, il était temps qu'il se réveille et fasse comme tous les décédés de base. Il devait se débarrasser de toute sa vie antérieure, TOUTE sa vie, sans rien garder.

Il allait la passer aussi cette putain de Porte ! Il allait être bienheureux comme tout le monde, dans le plus total des oublis !

Aucune importance s'il ne trouvait pas de l'autre côté la Moitié de son Tout ! Et d'abord un Malfoy a-t-il besoin des autres pour exister ? Non ! Un Malfoy a assez d'orgueil pour vivre seul ! Les Mômes Anges ne viendraient plus l'embêter pour qu'il leur raconte des histoires ! Tiens, il allait jeter son foutu livre avec tous ses souvenirs dans le Grand Néant, de l'autre côté de la rambarde !

Draco Malfoy se mit en route en traînant les pieds. Il sortit du fameux « Jardin » Il passa devant son « reposoir », un nid douillet où il s'endormait entre deux « aujourd'hui » et où le temps s'accélérait ou ralentissait de façon aléatoire. Il dépassa son « bureau », le lieu où il écrivait et où il coloriait des rêves qui n'existaient pas.

Derrière lui, ses créations s'estompaient puis disparaissaient tout à fait. Ses souvenirs partaient en fumée. Son bagage serait mince au moment de franchir la Porte. Il posa le livre sur le rebord du grand balcon et s'accouda à côté. Un seul petit geste et sa dernière attache se briserait. Il fixait sans le voir le brouillard blanc du Néant, à peine troué par la route lumineuse.

Non, il ne regarderait pas une dernière fois le monde d'en bas par la longue vue qu'il avait annexée depuis si longtemps pour son usage personnel. De toute façon, elle serait bientôt squattée par un de ces morts angoissés, qui était parti trop brutalement sans avoir dit ou fait une chose importante et qui se lasserait vite. Lui n'avait plus rien à voir, à dire ou à faire. Il était sur le départ. Il se redressa.

Une voix s'éleva derrière son dos, une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. En même temps, le sentiment doux et violent qui l'avait étreint quelque temps auparavant se manifesta de nouveau.

« Malfoy …

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la rambarde. Un dernier accès de fierté mêlé d'amertume lui fit répondre de son ancienne voix traînante :

-Tiens Potter ! Tu as faussé compagnie à ta horde de fans ?

-Non, je suis aussi avec eux. Je viens de découvrir mon don d'ubiquité. Je te cherchais. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Pourquoi es-tu resté de ce côté de la Porte ?

Draco sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir. De nouveau, des faisceaux de fils sortaient de son corps et se dirigeaient derrière lui, vers Potter. Mais il n'osait pas se retourner. Sa voix se fit plus douce pour répondre :

-Je t'attendais.

-Tu … tu m'attendais ? Depuis la fin de la guerre ? Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi pas de l'autre côté ?

–J'avais une question à te poser. Je craignais de l'oublier. Tant de souvenirs s'en vont quand on passe la Porte.

La chaleur se faisait plus forte et en même temps plus douce. Potter devait se rapprocher de lui. « L'attirance » augmentait. Draco était pétrifié.

-Quelle question ? fit derrière lui une voix un peu rauque.

-Je … ne sais plus … C'est … sans importance …

Il se passait quelque chose. Draco avait l'impression d'être soudain enveloppé dans une cape légère qui le recouvrait et le protégeait, comme si quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui et l'entourait, l'encerclait, pas seulement avec les bras mais avec tout son corps.

Il comprit, ferma les yeux et pencha un peu la tête en arrière. Cette fois, « l'attirance » était des deux côtés. Potter envoyait aussi vers lui des faisceaux de fils invisibles. Ils se liaient étroitement ensemble. Sans même se toucher.

-Retourne-toi, Malfoy. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une prière. Draco obéit sans rien dire et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

Un jeune homme blond de dix-huit ans, un homme brun d'âge mûr.

Pourtant ils ne remarquèrent pas leurs différences. Leur regard n'avait pas d'âge. Harry Potter voyait Draco Malfoy comme il l'avait toujours vu dans ses rêves. Draco Malfoy avait vu Harry Potter changer petit à petit dans la longue-vue. Ils étaient tels qu'ils l'espéraient l'un et l'autre. Ils se sourirent à l'unisson.

Potter fit le premier geste. Il leva le bras et remit une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière une oreille. Sa main était tiède et douce comme une caresse. A son tour Draco murmura :

-Tu as fait ça quand tu es venu me voir après la bataille. Pleurais-tu vraiment ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je m'attardais un peu avant de prendre la route pour l' Au-delà. C'est la question que je voulais te poser. Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'avais risqué ma vie pour toi dans la Salle sur Demande ? Je t'aimais déjà mais je ne voulais surtout pas me l'avouer.

-Tu m'aimais ? Et … est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

-A ton avis ? … Et toi ? M'aimes-tu, même si je ne ressemble plus à un jeune homme de dix-huit ans ?

-Bonne question. A dire vrai, je détestais le Potter de notre jeunesse. C'est maintenant que je t'aime. Tu es magnifique tu sais ? ...

A son tour, Draco tendait la main et caressait légèrement la joue de Potter. Il soulevait la mèche brune qui barrait le front et ajoutait :

… Ta cicatrice a presque disparu … »

Mais sa voix se cassait. Ce simple attouchement avait déclenché en eux une onde de sensations irrésistibles. Les mots ne suffisaient plus. Ils se voulaient, leurs corps se désiraient, ils souhaitaient plus que tout s'unir, fusionner, mais ils ne le pouvaient pas encore. Potter était Ange. Malfoy ne l'était pas.

Alors, ils firent comme sur terre. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Leur nouveau corps était encore capable de ça. Même si leur cœur ne battait plus, même si le souffle ne leur manqua pas. Ils n'avaient oublié ni l'un ni l'autre. Et c'était bon !

Draco était appuyé contre la rambarde. Le baiser se prolongeait. Son coude heurta le livre. Toutes les feuilles s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent autour d'eux avant de disparaître dans le brouillard blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Potter à un Draco légèrement rougissant.

-Rien ! Rien ! Un dernier souvenir. Maintenant, plus rien me retient ici. Passons la Porte. J'ai hâte de changer de vie. Quel est ton nom d' Ange ?

-Damiel mais tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu préfères. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom.

-Harry … Viens, j'en connais un qui doit nous attendre.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la Porte en se tenant par la main. Ils entrèrent et Draco découvrit son nouveau monde. Et d'abord Adriel, tout sourire.

-Bienvenue Draco ! Merci de l'avoir convaincu, Ange Damiel. Ouf ! Me voilà enfin libre. Voici l' Archange Curielle, chargée de l'enregistrement. Elle va vous donner votre nouveau nom. Ensuite, l' Au-delà vous appartient. Vous n'aurez besoin ni l'un ni l'autre d'attendre longtemps pour vous unir à la Moitié de votre Tout, si j'ai bien compris ! J'espère que vous m'inviterez à votre fête d'accordailles ! A plus tard !

Et Harry et Draco, ou Damiel et Loriel, se tenant par la taille, l'esprit en fête, entrèrent d'un pied léger dans leur nouveau monde.

o – o – o – o

_L' Au-delà ... Il existe par ces trois syllabes, mais que recouvre exactement ce nom composé ? Nul ne le sait vraiment. _

_La rose s'appelle ainsi parce que, un jour, un humain l'a reconnue pour ce qu'elle était et l'a nommée dans son langage. Mais la rose est une chose tangible, une fleur, on sent son parfum, on peut la toucher et gare aux épines ! _

_L' Au-delà est immatériel. Chacun est donc libre de l'imaginer à sa façon. D'ailleurs certains y croient et d'autres non. La seule chose commune à tout ce qu'on raconte sur Lui, c'est qu'Il commence par un Chemin Lumineux. C'est peu._

_Les esprits rationnels prétendent que ce phénomène serait une illusion produite par la destruction progressive des neurones dans notre cerveau. C'est possible._

_Mais il vaut mieux quelquefois laisser vagabonder notre imagination. L' Entre-Deux-Mondes, la Grande Porte, les Anges qui vont et viennent sont donc les fruits d'un esprit en pleine période de création. _

_Admettons ! Mais rien n'empêche alors Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy d'aller dans cet Au-Delà ! Pourquoi s'en priveraient-ils puisque c'est le bonheur assuré ! Rien de tel qu'un beau Happy End pour clore un Drarry ! Donc résumons-nous ! _

o - o - o - o

Damiel et Loriel entrent dans l' Au-Delà par la Grande Porte.

C'est immense. C'est peuplé mais pas trop. On n'est pas dans le métro à l'heure de pointe. Chacun a son espace vital. Il y fait juste la bonne température. C'est coloré et parfumé, selon les préférences de chacun. On y entend de la musique céleste, ou du silence mélodieux si on préfère. C'est le lieu idéal par excellence. Chacun l'imagine comme il veut.

Il y a plusieurs étages. Ça va du Premier au Septième ciel. Bien entendu, c'est vers ce dernier lieu que se dirigent nos deux nouveaux Anges. Draco le sait par les confidences d' Adriel, c'est là que les Moitiés d'un Tout finalisent leur union et « c'est bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer sur Terre ! »

D'ailleurs on peut y croiser à l'occasion Ulysse le Voyageur et Pénélope la Brodeuse, Roméo Montaigu et Juliette Capulet, Bonnie Parker et Clyde Barrow, Tarzan l'homme-singe et sa blonde Jane, l'ex-roi Edouard et la belle Madame Wallis Simpson, sans compter Achille-au-Pied-Léger avec son amant Patrocle et Xéna-la-Guerrière aux côtés de sa compagne Gabrielle-la-Barde. Rien que du beau linge, sauf évidemment Tarzan qui se contente d'un slip sexy.

La première chose à faire, c'est de s'aménager un coin discret et secret pour y abriter ses amours. Feu Harry et Draco le créèrent ensemble. On y trouvait donc des feuillages et des draperies vert tendre ainsi que des coussins et des guirlandes ... Bon d'accord pas rouges, ça blesse les yeux ! Alors couleur d'or pâle. Il y avait deux coupes de cristal et un flacon d'ambroisie sur un plateau.

Le tapis de laine était moelleux à souhait. Non non, ils n'allaient pas s'y allonger vite fait et faire l'amour comme des fous. La première fois demandait un peu de solennité. D'abord boire chacun une gorgée de nectar puis en offrir une à l'autre en échangeant les verres.

Ils s'agenouillèrent face à face. Ils s'assirent sur leurs talons. Ils étaient nus, leurs genoux seuls se touchaient et c'est déjà électrisant. Ils portèrent silencieusement un toast. Même pas besoin de parler, les mots s'imprimaient tout seuls dans leurs têtes.

«A toi ! Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu veux. Je pense et je veux la même chose. »

L'ambroisie coula jusqu'au fond de leur gorge et s'évapora, ne leur laissant que son goût délicieux et c'était déjà le début de l'ivresse. Leurs yeux brillaient. Leurs joues rosissaient. La douce chaleur les envahissait tout entiers et pas seulement leur bas-ventre et leur sexe car ils allaient s'unir par tout leur corps.

Leurs mains se joignirent, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Une sorte de courant continu passa par leurs bras et leur poitrine, de l'un à l'autre, se renforçant petit à petit. De nouveau, les fils invisibles sourdaient de leur peau et se tressaient ensemble, les liant étroitement.

Ils se penchèrent en avant, tout doucement, ils fermèrent les yeux et leurs fronts se rencontrèrent. Leurs cheveux se mirent à voleter, à onduler. Un cercle de lumière nimbait leurs têtes et les auréolait C'était le début de l'union totale.

Ils se redressèrent sans même s'en rendre compte. Leurs cuisses, leurs sexes, leurs ventres, leurs mamelons se touchaient et se soudaient ensemble. Seuls leurs visages restaient séparés sauf par cette partie du front où est caché le troisième œil. Par là, ils captaient les pensées et les souvenirs de l'autre.

Mais il n'y avait que leur amour. Ils avaient tout oublié si ce n'était eux. Malfoy pour Harry, Potter pour Draco, chacun d'eux prenait possession de l'autre et sentait l'autre le posséder. Ils fusionnaient. Et tout à coup, ils flottaient et tournaient, comme une étincelante sphère céleste dans un ciel de satin noir.

Une déferlante de plaisir, des sensations amplifiées des milliers de fois, une explosion de chaleur et de lumière … Deux Moitiés d'un Tout venaient de s'emboîter à la perfection provoquant une extase absolue qui se prolongeait et durait indéfiniment .

Le temps n'existe pas. Le bonheur parfait si.

Et c'était ce que ressentaient Damiel et Loriel … Dariel et Lomiel … DaLormiel … Ils ne savaient plus qui ils étaient. Qui ils avaient été avant. Qui ils seraient si d'aventure ils se désunissaient.

Ils étaient Un.

Un Singleton Unique. Somptueux. Eblouissant. Eternel.

Il n'y avait pas de terme humain qui approchait la vérité de cette communion ultime. C'était au-delà des mots, au-delà des sentiments, au-delà de toute imagination. Au-Delà.

o – o – o - o

La réception se terminait. Harry était enfin pleinement heureux. Il avait trouvé sa Moitié idéale. Draco était à ses côtés et tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça normal. Le beau blond qui avait attendu si longtemps dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes était devenu une sorte de légende au Paradis. Les potins sur lui allaient bon train et tous plaignaient Adriel, son pauvre Guidange ...

… Adriel qui justement se dirigeait vers eux, l'air réjoui, un papier à la main.

«Ange Loriel, vous êtes attendu au bureau de l'Archange Popiel. Rien ne presse, vous irez quand vous aurez un moment libre. Accompagnez-le, Ange Damiel. Vous êtes arrivé ici tellement vite que votre Guidange n'a pas eu le temps de vous passer la consigne.

-Encore de la paperasserie ? Que nous veut votre Archange ?

-Popiel est chargé de la répartition des tâches. Il vous demandera quel travail vous intéresse.

-Un travail ? On doit travailler au Paradis ?

-Evidemment Loriel ! Vous n'allez pas vous tourner les pouces pendant toute votre vie d'Ange ! Il vous faut à tous les deux une occupation. Mais rassure-vous ! Ici rien n'est obligatoire, tout est basé sur le volontariat. Avez-vous envie d'être Guidange, comme moi ?

-Oh non, Adriel ! J'aurais peur de tomber sur un récalcitrant dans mon genre. Quels autres métiers nous proposez-vous ?

-Tout dépend de vos goûts. RacontAnge ou EcrivAnge vous conviendraient sans doute. Ou ObservAnge, pour la découverte de nouvelles étoiles. Vous avez l'habitude de la longue-vue.

-Je ne peux plus la voir en peinture !

-Alors PaysAnge, pourquoi pas ? Je parie que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de visiter nos Jardins ! Vous êtes allés directement au Septième ! Promenez-vous un peu. Vous aurez peut-être envie de vous consacrer tous les deux à l'embellissement de la nature.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Jardins ? Je croyais qu'au Paradis on n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se prélasser sur des nuages et de s'aimer !

-Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Loriel ! Vous oubliez votre don d'ubiquité ! Je vous conseille le Premier Jardin, il est aquatique et contrairement à la Terre, il n'est pas infesté par les moustiques. Ou alors, le Troisième, le bucolique avec son labyrinthe … Ah non, je crois que ça vous a laissé un mauvais souvenir, Damiel … Ou bien le cinquième … Mais attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas tout dit … »

Ils étaient déjà partis. Adriel sourit et ubiquita jusqu'à la Grande Assemblée des Guidanges. Il était l'invité d'une fête donnée en son honneur ! On allait lui remettre la médaille de la persévérance et la couronne de feuilles de chêne récompensant la plus longue période de travail jamais effectuée dans ce métier ! Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il reprendrait du service !

Sa Moitié Mérielle avait programmé un grand voyage d'agrément, de nuage en nuage ... En attendant, il était temps de partager le gros gâteau à sept étages, tous de parfums différents, après avoir soufflé les nombreuses bougies qui représentaient chacune un « aujourd'hui » de travail. Heu ... Soufflé, non, disons désilluminé d'un simple claquement de doigts !

Comme le disaient Draco et Harry, enfin devenus Loriel et Damiel en ce jour magnifique :

« Oh oui ! Que c'est beau, la vie d'Ange !… »

FIN

Cette fic m'a été inspirée par le film : « Au-delà », réalisé par Clint Eastwood. La partie concernant le médium américain et les deux jumeaux Jason et Marcus y fait directement référence. J'espère que cet acteur, réalisateur et compositeur de talent ne m'en voudra pas pour cet emprunt. J'aime ses films : Sur la route de Madison, Million Dollar Baby, Gran Torino et Invictus entre autres.

L' Au-delà, on y croit ou on n'y croit pas. Chacun est libre. Je suis un peu comme Harry. Disons que si ma fin de vie se passe bien, j'attendrai la mort comme une nouvelle aventure. Qui mourra verra !


End file.
